L'éclat des Turquoises
by Chibee
Summary: Deux jeunes filles, physiquement identiques, mais intérieurement, l'une éclaire notre chemin tandis que l'autre nous fait somber dans l'abîme. L'une jugée injustement, elle tentera de rétablir l'ordre à Poudlard. Ayant les Maraudeurs à dos, elle n'y a que
1. Une rentrée comme les autres

**L'ÉCLAT DES TURQUOISES**

**1. UNE RENTRÉE COMME LES AUTRES**

Poussées par une légère brise fraîche, les quelques feuilles déjà délaissées suite à la subite venue de l'automne valsaient sans grand bruit dans l'immensité du parc de Poudlard. En son centre stagnait le lac noirci par la tombée de la nuit et ses alentours se dessinaient d'arbres et buissons qui semblaient en vie. Une centaine de barques chancelantes glissaient sur les eaux peu profondes tandis que plusieurs petites charrettes avançaient magiquement cers les grandes portes de bois massif qui menaient à l'intérieur du château. Celui-ci s'élevait, grand et majestueusement imposant, au-dessus de la verdure environnante et n'attendait, certes avec une certaine impatience, que l'entrée des étudiants surexcités et ravis. En effet, une nouvelle année scolaire débutait à Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie de Grande-Bretagne.

Pour bon nombre d'élèves, cette année n'était pas, et de loin, la première passée dans ce manoir. Parmi eux, trois garçons se distinguaient grandement de la masse et se prénommaient les Maraudeurs. Ceux-ci étaient reconnus pour leurs mauvais coups contre leurs collègues adverses. Comme tout bon Gryffondor qui se respecte, les trois jeunes farceurs prenaient un plaisir dément à élaborer des stratagèmes contre leurs ennemis et surtout contre les Serpentards. Bien que toute l'école avait conscience de leur culpabilité, ils n'étaient que très rarement pris la main dans le sac. Les Maraudeurs étaient donc devenus un clan légendaire qui resterait gravé dans l'histoire de Poudlard. Ce petit groupe se composait de James Potter, Sirius Black et Remus Lupin, tous trois également grands tombeurs de ces dames. Les filles étaient toutes sous leurs charmes et bien que les jeunes garçons faisaient quelques fois des jaloux, tous, à l'exception de la maison des serpents, les appréciaient et respectaient. Et comble de tout, les professeurs n'avaient rien à leur reprocher puisqu'ils étaient très brillants et talentueux dans tout ce qu'ils entreprenaient. Cette année étant leur dernière à l'école de sorcellerie en tant qu'étudiants, ils avaient décidé de mettre le paquet et d'en profiter le plus possible afin qu'elle leur soit mémorable à tout jamais.

Un flot d'élèves encombrait peu à peu les portes de la Grande Salle. La cérémonie de répartition allait bientôt débuter et le repas serait par la suite servi. Le plafond de la salle reflétait un ciel légèrement étoilé et de nombreuses chandelles ainsi qu'un lustre d'or planaient au-dessus de leurs têtes, éclairant parfaitement chaque petit coin de la vaste pièce. Pas même l'once d'une ombre ne pouvait être perçu. Les Maraudeurs prirent place à la table destinée aux Gryffondors et observèrent le passage de leurs camarades. Remus Lupin, préfet de sa maison, était la sagesse même du petit groupe. Bien qu'il participait gaiement à toutes leurs farces, il était en réalité plutôt calme et mystérieux, et cachait en lui-même un dangereux secret. Seuls ses deux meilleurs amis connaissaient sa malheureuse situation, ainsi que son côté un peu fou. Naturellement, tout ce halot d'inconnu qui le cernait ne faisait qu'ajouter encore plus de charisme à ses yeux couleur miel et ses cheveux châtains. Sirius Black, quant à lui, avait une chevelure ainsi qu'un regard très sombre, noirs comme l'ébène. Celui-ci ne pouvait s'empêcher de draguer toutes les filles sur son passage. Selon lui, aucune femme ne pouvait lui résister et il avait l'intention de le prouver en cette dernière année.

Perdu dans ses pensées, un certain James Potter scrutait derrière ses lunettes rondes Lily Evans, la jeune fille qui occupait ses pensées depuis quelques années. Au début, il ne la pourchassait que parce qu'elle avait refusé sa première demande – comme elle avait également décliné les nombreuses autres qui avaient suivies. Mais il avait lentement succombé aux effluves sensuelles des cheveux roux et des yeux océan de la préfète-en-chef. Celle-ci lui lança alors à ce moment un regard des plus noir, ce qui tira James de sa rêverie. Il vit alors Remus sourire doucement alors qui Sirius lui donnait une petite tape amicale dans le dos :

« Abandonne Cornedrue. Elle ne tombera jamais dans tes bras mon vieux »

« Tu oserais critiquer mon merveilleux charme », répliqua James, faussement indigné.

« Écoute, tu as de nombreuses prises potentielles tout autour de toi. Laisse-la plutôt venir vers toi, elle ne devrait plus pouvoir résister très longtemps à l'envoûtement des Potter. »

Un peu plus loin, à la table des lions, une jeune fille s'indignait :

« Non, mais tu l'as vu me fixer de cette façon! Quelle brute! »

« Il est amoureux de toi Lily, c'est bien normal. N'empêche que je peux comprendre pourquoi son regard vicieux t'écoeures. Ces garçons sont de vrais abrutis. Quelqu'un devrait les ramener sur terre… »

Lily grogna en signe d'approbation et regarda son amie. Elle avait gardé ses longs cheveux noirs durant l'été et ses yeux étaient d'une belle couleur turquoise. Elle la trouvait splendide et la jeune fille rousse savait bien que sa compagne aurait pu avoir tous les garçons de Poudlard à ses pieds. Malencontreusement, la vie n'étant qu'injustice, Keira Haley avait hérité d'une réputation exécrable. Pourtant, elle était honnête, courageuse, loyale, une vraie gryffondor, mais seule Lily avait dépassé les dires qui survolaient dans cette école et avait découvert la vraie personnalité de Keira. Toutes les deux étaient sur la même longueur d'onde et elles s'étaient très rapidement alliées. En effet, les deux jeunes filles exécraient les Maraudeurs et leur personnalité machiste. Également, elles évitaient une de leur camarade de maison, Faye Haley, la sœur jumelle de Keira. Celle-ci était manipulatrice et hypocrite. Salazar Serpentard aurait été comblé de l'avoir reçu parmi ses partisans. C'était d'ailleurs pour mener la vie de sa sœur misérable qu'elle avait elle-même raconté des ragots à son sujet. Néanmoins, elle cachait ses véritables traits de petite garce derrière ses cheveux blonds et son petit regard angélique. Tous avait tombé dans le panneau. Tous, sauf Lily.

Keira poussa un long soupir :

« Tiens Lily, regarde qui arrive »

La préfète n'avait pas besoin de tourner la tête pour comprendre que son amie parlait de l'entrée de sa jumelle dans la grande salle. Dès leur première année, elle avait constaté que leur lien fraternel était presque nul et que la guerre avait été lancée depuis des lustres. Déjà, Keira avait teint sa chevelure afin de se différencier le plus possible de son reflet.

Se déhanchant dangereusement, mais néanmoins très sensuellement, Faye se dirigeait vers les deux jeunes filles, un rictus méprisant sur les lèvres.

« Si ce n'est pas ma petite sœur. Tu t'es sauvé bien vite lors de notre arrivée à la gare. »

« Plus je suis loin de toi ma chère, mieux je me porte », répondit Keira avec assurance.

« Écoute-moi bien petite peste, comme ceci est notre dernière année à Poudlard, je compte bien te rendre la vie la plus misérable possible. »

Elle se releva promptement, puis, avant de se diriger avec un sourire vers les Maraudeurs, repris avec contenance :

« Passe un bon séjour à Poudlard, ma chérie. »

Lily et Keira la regardèrent sauter dans les bras des trois jeunes hommes qui la dévoraient déjà des yeux.

« Je ne voudrais surtout pas me plaindre et malgré le fait que je répète en boucle cette simple phrase depuis plus de sept ans, dit Keira, _je la déteste_. »

Les deux gryffondors rirent un bon coup et échangèrent ainsi sur de nombreux sujets pendant tout le reste du souper.

Après le repas copieux que les elfes leur avaient offert, les élèves, exténués, se dirigèrent vers leurs dortoirs respectifs. Les Maraudeurs marchaient côte à côte et parmi eux se distinguait Faye.

« Alors Faye », demanda James, « comment se sont passées tes vacances d'été? »

« Oh… plutôt bien », répondit-elle, la mine piteuse.

« Seulement bien? Pas plus que ça? »

« Bof, vous savez bien qu'avec ma sœur la vie à la maison est infernale… »

« Qu'est-ce que cette aspirante de Mangemort a encore fait cette fois? »

« Vous vous souvenez de mon petit ami moldu Steve? »

Sirius leva les yeux au ciel, agacé.

« Cette petite peste me l'a volé! Cela faisait bientôt deux ans que nous filions le parfait amour et elle a osé me l'arracher des mains et l'embrasser devant moi pendant toute la durée des vacances. »

« Quelle garce! Ne t'en fais pas ma petite fée », lui chuchota Sirius à l'oreille tout en mettant un bras protecteur autour de ses épaules, « je vais prendre soin de toi. »

« Merci beaucoup Sirius », dit-elle après avoir essuyer une larme qui roulait sur sa joue.

Un peu plus loin derrière, Keira et Lily s'effondraient de rire, mi-amusées mi-écoeurées. Keira prit une pose théâtrale et répéta d'une voix digne d'un téléroman mélodramatique :

« Merci beaucoup Sirius, mon sauveur. Sans toi, je ne serais rien. Bouhouhou… »

La préfète-en-chef, incapable de se retenir de rire plus longtemps, explosa et s'écroula presque entièrement au sol :

« Aie! J'ai mal au ventre! »

« Comment osez-vous vous moquer de moi », s'indigna furieusement Faye. « Toi, Keira, c'est bien compréhensible puisque tu ne m'as jamais aimé. Mais toi Lily, je croyais que tu m'appréciais… »

Pris alors place une crise d'hystérie. Keira était radicalement allongée sur le carrelage du Hall et tapait du poing en pleurant de rire tandis que la jeune fille rousse avait roulé sur le dos en laissant échapper des petits « Aie! », « Arrêtez, c'est trop! », « Hahaha, mon ventre! ». James prit alors la parole :

« Lily tu me déçois… Comment peux-tu traîner avec une garce dans son genre. »

Cette phrase fit l'effet d'une douche froide à la concernée.

« Je préfère nettement traîner avec une garce, comme tu dis, qu'avec un imbécile doublé d'un ego démesuré. »

Et sur ces mots, elle détourna les talons et partit la tête haute vers son dortoir. Keira secoua doucement la tête :

« Ce n'est pas de cette façon que tu réussiras à sortir avec elle Potter. »

« La ferme Haley! »

Celui se rapprocha alors de sa jumelle tandis que Sirius resserrait son étreinte. La jeune fille haussa les épaules, faisant valser sa chevelure noire, puis sourit tristement :

« Vous êtes tous en train de vous faire avoir… comme tous les autres avant vous. »

Remus, qui était resté à l'écart lors du conflit, feignit une soudaine fatigue, monta les escaliers menant à la tour Gryffondor quatre à quatre en espérant rattraper Keira. Lorsqu'il la vit, il marcha à sa hauteur pour ensuite s'arrêter à ses côtés.

« Pourquoi m'avoir rattrapé? Tu as oublié une insulte ou peut-être aurais-tu un message de la part de tes Maraudeurs à me faire parvenir? »

« Non… Je veux seulement connaître la vérité. »

« Tout ce que ma sœur a dit est vrai. Maintenant laisse-moi tranquille. »

« Permets-moi d'en douter. »

La jeune fille fit demi-tour, étonnée, un léger sourire en coin.

« Tu es une créature bien étrange Remus Lupin. »

« Et toi une jolie fille abandonnée injustement. »

« Tu ne me connais pas, tu ne peux donc pas me juger ainsi. Qu'est-ce qui te dit que ma réputation n'est pas fondée? »

« Je le vois dans tes yeux… et tu dégages une chaleur très paisible. »

« Je te conseille d'abandonner toutes tes illusions. Je suis loin d'en valoir la peine. »

Puis, ne voulant pas donner au garçon l'occasion de répliquer, elle courut vers sa chambre, espérant de tout cœur la présence de Lily.

« Pourquoi ne lui as-tu pas avoué la vérité. Remus Lupin est le seul garçon que je connaisse qui soit réfléchi et équitable. »

« Mais qu'est-ce que ça changerait Lily! Tu es ma seule amie depuis des années et cette situation me plaît. »

« C'est faux… »

Les deux gryffondors étaient sur le lit de Lily dans le dortoir des filles.

« Ok, mais même si c'est faux – Lily sourit de toutes ses dents ; elle adorait avoir raison – et arrête de sourire comme ça! Même si c'est faux, je ne vois pas comment je peux faire confiance à un Maraudeur. Tu sais bien tous les sales coups qu'ils m'ont fait subir avec l'aide de ma sœur. »

« Je sais, je sais… Mais Remus t'aime bien. C'est dommage, vous êtes très bien assortis. »

Lily ne reçut que pour réponse un oreiller à la figure.

« Tout comme toi et James d'ailleurs », piqua alors Keira.

« Ah beurk! Il est détestable et un gamin de six ans serait plus mature que lui. »

« Dommage Miss Préfète parce que vous êtes très bien assortis », se moqua-t-elle è nouveau, avant de rouler sur le côté afin d'éviter la contre-attaque pelucheuse de la rouquine. « De toute façon, je ne me suis pas encore totalement remise de ma dernière histoire amoureuse. »

« Steve n'était qu'un imbécile, sans vouloir t'offenser naturellement! Il a préféré la facilité avec ta sœur sans se rendre compte qu'i détruisait une relation bien plus intime avec toi. Faye t'a rendu un service en quelque sorte. Ça n'allait plus très bien entre vous deux depuis longtemps, n'est-ce pas? Dis-toi que le fait qu'il lui ait tombé dans les bras cet été a confirmé tes doutes. »

« Oui, mais j'aurais préféré ne pas avoir raison pour une fois. Je veux seulement prendre mon temps, ne pas précipiter les choses. Par contre, j'aimerais que ce soit ma sœur qui morde la poussière à partir de maintenant. Je me suis laissée faire durant beaucoup trop longtemps. Les étudiants de Poudlard et surtout les Maraudeurs doivent connaître la vérité sur Faye. Tu vas m'aider? »

Lily acquiesça avec fougue. Les deux jeunes filles avaient dès lors décrété que cette année ne serait pas aussi tranquille que les dernières.

Plus tard dans la nuit, au plus haut de la tour d'astronomie, deux ombres se mouvaient. L'une était féminine et s'appuyait contre le mur de brique tandis que l'autre, plus masculine, s'agitait et faisait les cents pas. En effet, Faye Haley regardait avec ennui Severus Rogue, élèves de serpentard, continuer ses allers-retours incessants.

« Mais, au nom du ciel, vas-tu arrêter de bouger, tu me donnes le tournis », dit-elle lassée.

« Comment veux-tu que je reste calme! Notre plan n'est pas encore au point et nous devons le mettre en œuvre dès demain. »

« Severus, Severus… Relaxe! Tu es beaucoup trop tendu. »

« Et je me demande bien pourquoi! »

« Ne t'en fais pas, je nous ferai gagner du temps. Les Maraudeurs mangent dans ma main et n'ont aucun soupçon, et j'ai clairement fait comprendre à ma sœur de ne pas se mettre en travers de mon chemin. »

« Tu parles de cette scénette minable dans le Hall il y a quelques heures? »

« Ne fais pas le malin avec moi mon petit serpentard. Tu connais très précisément l'étendue de mes capacités. Je pourrais te réduire en cendres à cet instant précis si je n'avais pas besoin de toi. »

« Je suis désolé. Je ne te mettrai plus en doute, je te le promets. Mais que va-t-on faire de ta sœur? Elle se doute de quelque chose, j'en suis sûr. »

« Laissons-la courir. De toute façon, qui la croira? Cette pauvre petite créature sans défense ne tiendra plus très longtemps devant moi, fais-moi confiance… »

**Merci de me laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir!**

_**En attendant une nouvelle brise de magie,**_

**_Chibee _**


	2. Délices et Maléfices

Aaahh! Après une très très longue absence, je me remets à l'écriture de cette fiction. Je vous avoeurais que j'ai adoré l'écrire pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle est plus humoristique que mon autre fic. Alors ça change! Que dire de plus, à part vous souhaiter une bonne lecture.

Aussi, je crois bien que j'arriverai à updater mes deux fictions d'ici la semaine prochaine. J'espère que je ferai des heureux!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Le soleil s'était timidement levé et laissait transparaître ses doux rayons à travers les nombreux volants de la draperie qui ornait la fenêtre du dortoir des filles de Gryffondor. Caressant tour à tour chaque visage féminin qu'elle rencontrait, cette nouvelle chaleur tirait peu à peu les jolies dames de leurs rêveries. L'une d'elles, cernée d'une indomptable crinière rouge, marmonna tendrement quelques expressions incompréhensibles avant de se retourner et de bouder les éclatantes lueurs qui persistaient toujours à leur quête. De nouveau à son aise, elle se calla confortablement dans son oreiller jusqu'à y disparaître. Se sentant peu à peu replonger dans les bras de Morphée, elle soupira de satisfaction et décida de profiter des quelques heures de repos supplémentaires qui lui avaient été admises. Du moins, c'était son plan initial.

« Debout Lily jolie ! Le soleil brille ! Les oiseaux chantent ! »

La jeune fille n'avait même pas dans l'idée d'ouvrir ne serait-ce qu'une paupière puisqu'elle savait pertinemment à qui appartenait cette voix, ô combien dérangeante, en cette matinée maintenant complètement déboussolée.

« Laisse-moi tranquille, sale sangsue ! »

Keira émit un petit bruit strident, semblable à un minuscule petit chien qui viendrait tout juste de se faire offrir un fabuleux coup de chaussure en plein dans son postérieur.

« Je suis… déchirée. Complètement anéantie par ce manque d'amour que seule ma meilleure amie pourrait m'offrir. Ah malheur et damnation ! », Déclara-t-elle, se laissant ainsi s'écrouler sur la masse rousse dans une pose faussement tragique.

Sa concurrente tenta de faire abstraction de ce fardeau contrariant, avant de poser violemment un coussin sur sa tête.

« Je te déteste quand tu fais ça… Dis-moi, t'aurais pas un peu grossie ? T'es vachement plus lourde que d'habitude ! Je crois même que le calmar géant ne t'arrive à la cheville. »

« Quoi !? Attends un peu, tu vas voir ! », Contre-attaqua sa copine avant de la chatouiller à des points très stratégiques.

Lily se débattit le plus qu'elle put. Elle ne s'avoua vaincue qu'une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, alors que le souffle lui manquait et que ses joues portaient une délicate couleur rosée.

« J'ai encore gagné, se vanta son adversaire, très fière d'elle. À croire que toutes ces batailles avec Faye auront enfin servi à quelque chose. »

Les jeunes femmes se faisaient face, toutes deux allongées sur le lit de la préfète. Celle à la chevelure noire comme le charbon replaça une des multiples mèches rousses de sa consœur qui s'était rebellée durant la bataille avant de s'appuyer sur son coude.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait aujourd'hui ? J'aurais bien envie de m'amuser ! »

« Et est-ce que tu penses à ce que je pense ? », Lui répondit son interlocutrice, des étoiles plein les yeux.

« SHOPPING ! », Déclarèrent-elles en chœur.

-----------------------------------------------------------

« Bouge-toi Prongs ! Moony nous attend déjà à côté de la statue de la vieille Ste-Philupine. »

« Ça va, ça va ! J'ai presque terminé. »

Sirius Black attendait impatiemment son colocataire, appuyé sur la porte du dortoir, les bras croisés. James Potter, quant à lui, suppliait son double reflété dans son miroir de bien vouloir lui accorder une chance avec ses cheveux. Malheureusement, celui-ci ne sembla pas coopérer une fois de plus et le garçon sortit de la salle d'eau avec un air un peu morne sur le visage.

« Fais pas cette tête, vieux. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi tu essaies toujours de les dompter après toutes ces années. Va falloir t'y faire. »

« Je sais bien, mais un homme peut toujours espérer ! Est-ce que tu as amené le matériel ? »

« Non, Moony a dit qu'il s'en occuperait. Allons-y avant qu'il ne se fasse remarquer à toujours rôder autour de la même relique. »

« Pré-au-Lard, tiens-toi bien parce que les Maraudeurs sont en route ! »

------------------------------------------------------------------

Pré-au-Lard était une jolie petite ville rurale qui servait aux premiers abords comme attrait touristique. Elle ne se trouvait qu'à une heure et quelques poussières de Poudlard et était habituée par de nombreux personnages tout aussi étranges les uns que les autres. Néanmoins, cet endroit regorgeait de petites boutiques très attrayantes et convenant à tous les goûts. D'ailleurs, deux jeunes filles sortaient avec contentement du magasin _Scribenpenne_.

« J'avais horriblement besoin de nouvelles plumes. Les miennes commençaient à être assez échevelées et n'écrivaient plus aussi finement. », Partagea Lily.

« Et le fait de venir dans ce magasin m'a permis de me payer ce nouveau petit cahier à reliure. Sa couverture rigide est beaucoup plus avantageuse que celle de mon dernier journal », Répondit Keira en hochant la tête.

« Où veux-tu aller maintenant ? »

« Hmm… _Gaichiffon_ ? Je crois que ça ne me déplairait pas d'acheter de nouveaux sous-vêtements. En plus, j'ai besoin d'une nouvelle robe de soirée. »

Alors que les deux Gryffondors faisaient leur entrée dans le commerce de vêtements, trois garçons marchaient derrière elles sans les reconnaître.

« J'adore ces passages secrets. Ils nous permettent de nous rendre n'importe où hors de Poudlard et ça, Rusard ne le saura jamais. », Déclara gaiement le plus grand d'entre eux avant d'ajuster ses binocles sur son nez.

« Je suis positivement sûr qu'il s'en doute depuis longtemps Prongs », Précisa Remus.

« Bien sûr qu'il s'en doute ! Par contre, il n'en aura jamais la preuve », Ajouta Sirius avec fierté.

Ils pénétrèrent dans ce qu'il appelait leur temple, soit le bazar de farces et attrapes _Zonko_. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils en ressortirent les poches pleines de gadgets des plus inquiétants pour ensuite se régaler de victuailles chez _Honeydukes_. Pendant ce temps, les bras chargés de sacs de tout genre, Lily Evans et Keira Haley se dirigeaient vers le bar des _Trois Balais_ afin de se désaltérer suite à cette course aux emplettes. Toutes deux commandèrent une bièreaubeurre avant de prendre place au fond du pub afin d'être bien tranquilles durant leur séance de papotage.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'elles en venaient à parler de leur plan qu'elles avaient décidé de mettre en œuvre contre Faye, la jumelle de Keira, celle-ci aperçut au loin, par la fenêtre de l'établissement trois silhouettes masculines qui s'approchaient de la porte d'entrée. À peine eut-elle été entrouverte qu'une masse de cheveux noirs suivie de près par des lunettes rondes permirent à la jeune fille d'identifier promptement leurs nouveaux invités. Agrippant de toutes ses forces le poignet de son amie, elle se précipita sous la table, entraînant Lily à sa suite.

« Aie ! Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? »

« Lily, ne hurle pas ! Regarde plutôt qui vient d'entrer dans le bar ! », Marmonna-t-elle tout en pointant du doigt le petit groupe qui venaient de prendre place à une table non loin de la leur.

« Mais comment ont-ils fait pour se retrouver ici ? »

« Probablement par le passage secret, tout comme nous. Tu sais bien qu'on ne peut rien cacher aux Maraudeurs. »

« Génial, soupira la fille aux cheveux de feu en s'assoyant plus confortablement par terre, nous allons devoir rester assises sous cette table jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'en aillent ! »

« À moins que… »

« Keira ? Tu ne penserais pas à les espionner ? », Suggéra Lily dont les yeux avaient déjà pris une lueur maléfique.

Sa complice hocha vivement la tête afin d'affirmer ses dires et toutes deux tentèrent discrètement de s'approcher de l'endroit où le trio masculin sirotait leur bièreaubeurre. Cachées derrière quelques chaises, elles tendirent l'oreille afin de recueillir le plus de paroles possibles. Immédiatement, Keira roula les yeux en constatant que les garçons parlaient de son sujet favori.

« Dites les gars, demanda Sirius, croyez-vous que j'ai des chances avec Faye ? Maintenant qu'elle ne sort plus avec ce stupide moldu, je devrais peut-être tenter le coup. Qu'est-ce que vous en dites ? ».

« Depuis quand Sirius Black se fait du souci à savoir s'il a des chances avec les filles ? », Se moqua James.

« Je crois qu'il est inquiet parce que pour une fois, il aurait réellement des sentiments pour elle », Expliqua sagement Remus.

« Dis donc Moony, je ne t'asticote pas sur tes amours, alors ne réplique pas avec les miens ! »

« Ne te vexe pas Padfoot. De toute façon, il ne faudrait qu'un abruti pour ne pas se rendre compte que tu dévisages Faye des yeux à chaque fois qu'elle te croise. Cette situation me fait indubitablement penser à James et Lily… »

« Eh oh ! Ne mêlez pas Lily à vos théories débiles ! Ni moi d'ailleurs ! »

« Ne t'en fais pas Prongs. Moony est trop préoccupé par cette Keira pour pouvoir voir clair… et je me demande bien ce que tu lui trouves à cette peste ! »

« Sirius, ça suffit ! De toute façon, nous devons rentrer à Poudlard très bientôt et je dois acheter quelques trucs chez _Derviche & Bang_. »

Les Maraudeurs sortirent alors du pub, laissant leurs verres vides sur la table. Deux paires d'yeux se firent entrevoir parmi les nombreuses chaises solitaires.

« Tu crois qu'ils sont partis ? »

« Oui, la voie est libre. »

Keira et Lily tentèrent de se lever le plus dignement possible et prirent immédiatement la porte de sortie.

« Dis donc, nous avons appris quelque chose de très intéressant aujourd'hui finalement… »

« Je te préviens Lily Evans que tu n'as pas intérêt à me charrier ! »

Et c'est bras dessus bras dessous que les deux adolescentes rigolèrent de bon cœur jusqu'à leur retour par le passage secret.

----------------------------------------------------------

Dans le couloir de l'aile nord, une jeune fille arpentait les environs afin de se rendre à la salle commune des Gryffondors. Sa chevelure dorée lui faisant office de voile, elle claquait des pieds à une vitesse plutôt hâtive afin d'arriver à sa destination plus rapidement. Malgré toutes ses précautions, elle fut prise en embuscade par un personnage qu'elle tentait d'éviter depuis la veille. En effet, un garçon l'avait accroché au bras et attiré dans une salle de classe vide afin de lui transmettre ses multiples inquiétudes.

« Dis donc, essaierais-tu de m'éviter depuis hier ? »

« Mon cher Sévérus, tu as vu juste. Je n'avais aucune envie de t'entendre gémir encore et encore. »

« Il est bien normal que je le fasse ! Tu m'avais promis de mettre le plan en exécution aujourd'hui, mais rien n'a été fait. »

« En effet. J'ai finalement décidé de passer une petite journée tranquille et je n'avais pas l'humeur à me mettre la main à la pâte. Demain, peut-être. Qui sait ? »

« Je vois ! D'accord, le plan premier peut être reporté, mais que fais-tu des Maraudeurs ? »

« Je m'en allais justement flirter avec Black avant que tu ne m'arrêtes. Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser. J'ai d'autres chats à fouetter ! »

Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la porte, elle fut propulsée violemment sur le mur au fond de la pièce. Rogue l'avait rejoint en moins de deux et la menaçait à présent de sa baguette magique.

« Tu te moques de moi Haley ? Tu crois réellement que je vais attendre que tu aies comblé tes besoins ridicules de petite princesse ? Tu as sans doute des pouvoirs très puissants, mais ma patience a des limites. Alors, écoute-moi bien… »

« Expelliarmus ! »

La baguette du Serpentard se détacha vivement de la gorge de la jeune fille et atterrit doucement dans la main d'un adolescent aux longs cheveux noirs.

« Ah ! Black ! »

« Lâche-la immédiatement Snivellus ou je te le ferai regretter. »

« Sirius, ne te mêle pas de ça ! », Intervint Faye.

« Oh ! Voyez-vous ça… Le gentil toutou obéira-t-il à sa nouvelle maîtresse ? »

« Tu as une dernière chance de sortir d'ici vivant Rogue, alors profites-en. », Précisa Sirius.

« Bien… Haley, cette discussion n'est pas terminée. », Souffla-t-il avant de s'avancer vers la porte de sortie.

Aussitôt le Serpentard parti, le Gryffondor se précipita vers l'élue de son cœur afin de s'assurer de son état.

« Ne t'en fais pas, Sirius, je vais bien. Très bien… »

-----------------------------------------------

Quelques heures plus tard, le château de Poudlard était plongé dans la pénombre et les maigres reflets d'une lune en croissant suffisaient à éloigner les ombres trop entremetteuses. Longeant de longues tables de bois s'élevaient de nombreuses bibliothèques encombrées de gros livres poussiéreux. A l'extrémité de la salle, une petite pièce était fermée à double tour. Dans celle-ci étaient répertoriés tous les volumes interdits aux élèves à moins de détenir une autorisation spéciale, cette sévérité s'expliquant par la complexité et gravité des sortilèges et potions enfermés dans ces bouquins.

Malgré toutes ces interdictions, il était possible d'apercevoir un léger faisceau de lumière jaunâtre provenant d'une lampe de poche. La silhouette svelte de Faye Haley se dessina fébrilement sur un mur de la salle alors que la jeune fille se penchait au-dessus d'un énorme grimoire. Décidée de prendre sa revanche sur Sévérus Rogue, elle arracha la page décrivant un sortilège très puissant et son fonctionnement. Le sort de l'Impérium avait été rayé de l'enseignement de la magie, mais il était néanmoins connu des sorciers les plus influents. Suite à cette découverte, la Gryffondor tourna encore quelques pages pour enfin tomber sur la potion qu'elle recherchait.

« Je vais finalement pouvoir te mettre hors d'état de nuire, ma chère petite sœur. Voilà… Ingrédients pour le Polynectar… »

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu! J'attends vos commentaires avec impatience! Bonne Semaine!


End file.
